


Rescue You

by CloudLeopard



Series: Rescue Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cutting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: So, I was asked for a sequel to Rescue Me which was all kinds of flattering. I wasn't the only one who needed Jungkook to have a definite happy ending after his previous angst-ridden journey. In this one Yoongi has a hard time, and Jungkook is there for him. This one has a side order of TaeKook and a hint of VMin because I couldn't help myself.“Get the fuck out,” Jungkook spat at him, “seriously, fuck off.” Jungkook was scarlet with embarrassment and he looked wildly around the room for anything he could throw at Taehyung, grabbing the closest thing which happened to be the lube bottle and hurling at him.Taehyung caught it neatly, “this a hint?” he asked softly.





	Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and rating are there for a reason, so if there's any triggering stuff for you in either this one or the previous then please read with caution.

Six months it’s taken Jungkook to get his body back to where it was before, six months of eating to a nutritionist controlled plan, six months of working out with a personal trainer, six months of a staggered return to full dancing, six long bloody months. Then yesterday it was all over, the nutritionist has signed him off, trusting him to carry on alone with his plan, clearly she doesn’t know him very well Jungkook had thought wryly, he was going to dive straight back into pizza’s, chips and whatever junk food he could get his hands on. Or was he? He paused briefly, alone in the dance studio for once, looking towards the mirrored wall, looking slightly guiltily around before raising the front of his t-shirt, flexing his once again impressive 6 pack and grinning at himself. One more quick look around and he pulls off his shirt entirely, blatantly admiring himself, it’s been a fucking hard 6 months in so many ways, but these results make it worth it, he’s looking fucking awesome.

He re-cues the new track that they’re in the process of learning the choreography for, determined to get it down as quick as he can, he’s been a drain on the team for too long and he’s made his mind up that that ends now, no more restrictions to hold him back, although he still has to check in with the doctor regularly, to make sure his weight doesn’t dip again, and the never-ending bloody counselling goes on. He grumbles about it but actually, he doesn’t really mind, being able to unload his thoughts weekly has proved more useful than he would have imagined. Since he changed from that awful woman he had to start with to a much less pushy dude, Jungkook has religiously attended his appointments, it’s been an invaluable support while the damn court case has rumbled on behind the scenes. He still gets the occasional flashback, the odd moment of feeling so damn helpless and alone again, but they are lessening both in intensity and frequency and Jungkook can see the light at the end of the tunnel, one day it’ll all be fully behind him.

Taking his position as the music begins he starts moving, the beat and tune already infecting his body, making it move on instinct, the steps becoming ingrained. About halfway through Taehyung enters the room quietly, and stands against the back wall, watching Jungkook with a grin on his face, he waits patiently until the end of the track.

“Didn’t know we needed to be topless for this one Kook,” he quipped smirking.

“Fuck off, I was too hot,” Jungkook bit back good-naturedly, trying not to blush, leaving his top off hadn’t been entirely accidental, and he’d been enjoying watching the way his muscles worked under his skin.

Taehyung grinned back, obviously not believing him, “whatever man, why are you here so late anyway?”

“Sexiled,” Jungkook told him gloomily, “again.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Taehyung huffed, “seriously?”

Jungkook nodded, “it’s getting on my last damn nerve.”

Although that wasn’t the exact truth, he hovered somewhere between confusion and hurt, he’d thought he and Yoongi were starting to get somewhere, that night when he’d told Yoongi’s he liked him, climbed into bed with him and they’d wanked each other off. It had been amazing, and, Jungkook thought, a long time coming, but clearly Yoongi hadn’t felt the same. The following morning he’d almost brushed Jungkook off, pushing them firmly back into the friends category. Then a few weeks or so ago he’d heard from bloody Namjoon of all people that Yoongi had a boyfriend. That had hurt more than he’d expected, Yoongi hadn’t even told him, so much for them being close. Since then Yoongi has pulled back from Jungkook, he hasn’t been around for him so much, and Baekhyun seems to be a near-permanent resident in their shared bedroom, which had been more than damn uncomfortable on occasions. Baekhyun doesn’t stay overnight, thankfully, but more often than not Jungkook gets to bed late, in a room that still smells of sex and Baekhyun.

“What’s the time?” he asked Taehyung, wondering if it’s safe to head home.

“10.30,” Taehyung yawns, “just after. I’m heading back, you coming?”

Jungkook nods, the coast probably isn’t clear yet, but he needs to sleep, and if it has to be on the couch or in someone else’s bed then so be it.

 

 

As it happens, they get back at the perfect time, Baekhyun is just heading out of the door, smiling widely,

“Bye Kook, sleep well,” blowing him a kiss as he skipped down the hallway.

“Yeah right, thanks hyung,” Jungkook replied, unable to help himself smiling back, Baekhyun might be around far too much, but he was always so damn friendly, he was impossible to actually dislike, plus he was kind of cute Jungkook admitted to himself.

He said goodnight to Taehyung, heading up to his room, hoping that Yoongi was done cleaning away whatever mess he and Baekhyun have made.

“Hey,” Yoongi said as he entered the room, “good timing.”

“Yeah, I know, saw Baek hyung on his way out of the door, so I knew I was safe,” Jungkook told Yoongi, slightly coldly.

Yoongi eyed him but wisely didn’t question Jungkook’s attitude, “good dance practice?” he asked instead.

“Might as well do something useful while I’m sexiled,” Jungkook told him, tone light but with an undercurrent of annoyance, stripping off his sweaty clothes and pulling on a clean t-shirt to sleep in.

“I haven’t sexiled you,” Yoongi told him quietly.

Jungkook choked out a strangled laugh, “yeah sure, it’d be so comfortable to hang around in my own room while you and Baek hyung fuck right there,” Jungkook told him, indicating Yoongi’s bed, barely two steps from his own.

Yoongi blushed, “I didn’t realise it was pissing you off so much,” he said quietly.

Jungkook just raised his eyebrows at Yoongi, then got into his bed and purposefully rolled over to face away from Yoongi.

“Kook,” Yoongi said to his back, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Jungkook replied, tone as disrespectful as he could manage. Technically Yoongi should pull him up on it, tell him off, he is still the maknae after all, but he knows   
Yoongi won’t, he knows Yoongi is still trying to protect him in his own weird way.

 

 

It takes Yoongi a long time to fall asleep that night, he listens as Jungkook shifts and wriggles in his bed, obviously still wound up from Baekhyun being here again. He feels bad, but it’s for the best really, maybe not fucking in their shared room, he admits that’s probably pushing things a bit too far, although it’s not like he and Baekhyun have a lot of other choices. But it’s for the best that Jungkook doesn’t see him as anything other than his bandmate, his friend and his brother. They came dangerously close to being something else, while Jungkook was still so deep in his fucked-upness, no matter how he tried to deny it. Yoongi knew as the elder it was up to him to take the lead and make the hard decisions. And so he’d pulled back from Jungkook, pretending Jungkook had never confessed to liking him, squashing his own feelings way down until they were barely visible, making sure that Jungkook never caught a peek at them again, because it wouldn’t have been healthy, Jungkook had been too dependent on him, bringing sex into it could have spiralled them both totally out of control, probably bringing down everything they had worked for in the process.

And then four months ago he’d bumped into Baekhyun, he knew of him of course, had met him on the odd occasion before but they’d never spoken beyond a brief greeting and an understanding nod. Four months ago there had been an award show, both their respective bands had been there, and an hour or so in, Yoongi had walked into the toilets to find Baekhyun, pants halfway down his toned thighs, frantically tugging himself off. Yoongi hadn’t stopped to question why, or question the logic of his response, which was to sink to his knees in front of Baekhyun and suck Baekhyun’s cock deep into his mouth, letting Baekhyun come down his throat, and coming himself in record time, palming himself off in his pants, listening to Baekhyun’s moans. They hadn’t spoken at all, not while Yoongi was sucking Baekhyun off, not while they were cleaning up, not once they left the toilets, they’d avoided each other for the rest of the night, and Yoongi had wondered if it had all happened in his head.

Then the first text came through on his way home, some members chattering excitedly, some practically on the verge of sleep. Yoongi’s phone had vibrated in his pocket and, in the dim light of the van, his phone screen had lit up just a few words.

“Thank you, B.”

He had grinned to himself, trying to smother it from lighting up his face, and he’d replied,

“You’re welcome, Y.”

“Why or Y?” the reply had swiftly come back and this time he couldn’t contain either his grin or his nerve, and he’d asked,

“Y, for Yoongi. Can I see you again?”

“Yes please,” Baekhyun had text back.

It hadn’t been easy, to coordinate time that fitted in with both their schedules, but find it they did, half an hour here, an hour there, their encounters were quick, and dirty, and so fucking good, in each other they’d found the perfect fuck buddies, and Yoongi began to fall a little bit in love.

 

 

That had been four months ago, and now Yoongi knew he was in love, it was kind of scary. He’d gone to Namjoon a while back, not entirely sure what he was asking, but he knew that he wanted Baekhyun to be able to come over, for them to be able to spend real time together, hanging out, not just fucking when they had 5 minutes. He knew Jungkook was going to be the hardest to talk to, and he’d tried on multiple occasions, the words sticking in his throat. He figured Jungkook would be hurt, and probably shocked, and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him anymore. He’d wanted to talk to him before Namjoon made the big announcement, but the words got stuck every time, and he just hadn’t been able to.

Namjoon had gathered them all together in the end, telling them all that Yoongi had met someone, that they were together, and that Baekhyun would be coming over now and then to hang out. Yoongi hadn’t been able to look at Jungkook through the whole excruciating speech, and when he finally did all he saw was hurt in his eyes, it kind of crushed Yoongi a little bit. From the outside, Jungkook had taken it well, vacating the bedroom to give Yoongi and Baekhyun private space, enduring the good-natured ribbing from the others when he was the last in the lounge, again, chatting politely to Baekhyun when he was here, but sometimes, the way he looked at Yoongi still stabbed a little needle of guilt into Yoongi’s heart and no amount of fucking Baekhyun could dislodge it.

 

 

With Yoongi out for the night, Jungkook mercifully has their room to himself for once, it’s a luxury he hasn’t had it what seems like a very long time, and he intends to take full advantage. The door closed and lube close to hand he dims the lights and grabs his phone, calling up one of his favourite sites and pulling off his shirt, he doesn’t plan on rushing this, too often these days he has to make do with a quick wank in the shower, but not tonight. Watching intently as the characters on screen start to kiss and caress each other Jungkook brushes his hand over the front of his shorts, feeling his arousal just starting to solidify his cock, he sighs with pleasure, giving himself just a little squeeze through his clothes, feeling his cock jump under his hand. He watches some more, marvelling at the two guys on screen, not even bothering to think too deeply that this is what he’s looked for, his counsellor has worked with him pretty intensely over the last few months on the validity of his same-sex feelings, and their total separation from his experiences at the hands of his ex-manager. The two on screen are just beautiful, one is taller, more muscly, dark haired and has a full tattoo sleeve, the other is thinner, but toned, and has just revealed the peachiest ass Jungkook has seen naked. He’s assuming that this guy will be getting fucked, he has the arse for it, and Jungkook can’t wait. Cock now throbbing he slides his hand down inside his underwear, feeling his naked cock, now solid in his hand. It’s almost too good, and he’s tempted to just jerk hard now, but he stops himself, wriggling out of his clothes instead, leaving him naked on top of his covers. On his phone, peachy ass has surprised him and instead of getting fucked, he’s enthusiastically fingering tattoo guy, it makes Jungkook’s stomach clench with desire. He pauses the video momentarily, reaching for the lube and slicking up his hand, stroking down his length and across the tip of his cock. The sensation makes his eyes flutter closed briefly, teeth clenching before he moves his hand back off and restarts the video. Despite spiralling towards the edge of madness with desire Jungkook is strict about what hand is doing what, one for his phone, one for his cock, it wouldn’t do to get his phone covered in lube, that would be impossible to explain away, and he’d never hear the end of it. He strokes himself more firmly now, biting his lip as his hand touches down over his balls and then underneath, along his perineum to his hole. The first time he did this he had such bad feelings it had taken him weeks to talk it out with his counsellor, now it’s second nature. He circles the rim, sliding a finger inside of himself and moaning out gently at the sensation, he fucking loved it. His cock is now straining and leaking, his phone has been dropped onto the bed now he needs the second hand to stimulate his cock while he’s fingering himself, his heels are planted into the bed, he’s arching his hips up into his hand and his head is tilted back and he’s close, so close. He’s moaning loudly now, probably louder than he realises but he doesn’t care one bit, this just feels so fucking good. He nearly leaps off his bed in shock when he hears a voice from his doorway,

“Need a hand?”

Jungkook’s eyes shoot open, he yanks his fingers out of himself and off his cock, grabbing for anything to cover himself,

“Jesus fucking hell,” he chokes, “what the fuck?”

“Aww maknae, don’t cover yourself, you look so hot,” Taehyung moans quietly from the doorway, pouting at Jungkook.

“Get the fuck out,” Jungkook spat at him, “seriously, fuck off.” Jungkook was scarlet with embarrassment and he looked wildly around the room for anything he could throw at   
Taehyung, grabbing the closest thing which happened to be the lube bottle and hurling at him.

Taehyung caught it neatly, “this a hint?” he asked softly.

“Tae, what the actual fuck?” Jungkook breathed, his eyes wide, taking into account Taehyung's obvious arousal.

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung apologised quietly, coming into the room and closing the door, “I heard moaning, thought you were ill,” he giggled at his own stupidity, “then I couldn’t stop looking, you’re fucking beautiful you know? With your fingers…fuck.”

“Tae, that’s fucking weird man,” Jungkook told him.

Taehyung shook his head, “no it isn’t, locked up in this fucking gilded cage, not allowed to date, everyone gets horny, sometimes it’s more fun with someone else, right?” he shoots Jungkook a knowing look and Jungkook’s face flames, remembering being with Yoongi. He decides to deflect his embarrassment on to Taehyung,

“You, with others? In the house?”

Taehyung nods shyly, “just for fun, you know, nothing serious.

“Shit,” Jungkook breathed, “didn’t even know you liked guys.”

Taehyung shrugged and smiled, “me either, until Jimin…”

Jungkook held up his hand, “stop, I beg you, don’t tell me something I’ll never be able to get out of my head, please.”

Taehyung grinned, “Ok, relax, I won’t. Will you let me take care of you now though? Please?” he finishes quietly.

Jungkook can’t even think straight right now, what exactly is Taehyung proposing, and does he want to? His cock answers for him, twitching at the thought of someone else’s hand stroking him again. He nods cautiously.

“Excellent,” Taehyung breaths, “what do you want me to do to you?”

“Jesus Tae, I don’t fucking know,” Jungkook moans, helpless.

“Shall I finish what you started?” Taehyung asks gently, and Jungkook just nods again.

Taehyung smiles, and moves towards the end of the bed, “show me yourself then Kook,” he breathes and Jungkook carefully unveils his naked body from under the random clothes he’s thrown on himself.

“Beautiful,” Taehyung tells him again, his eyes roaming all over Jungkook’s body, reaching for his cock and running his hand up and down Jungkook’s length with long slow strokes.

“Fuck,” Jungkook moans, the feeling of Taehyung’s long fingers wrapped around him feeling heavenly.

“You want me to finger you too?” Taehyung questions carefully.

Jungkook nods enthusiastically, “oh god yes, please.”

He hears a chuckle from Taehyung, “your wish is my command.”

Jungkook hears the lube being opened again and Taehyung getting into position between his wantonly spread legs, and his first finger is there, sliding deeper into Jungkook than he can get his own fingers.

“Holy shit,” Jungkook moans out, “more.”

Taehyung complies, adding a second finger, allowing Jungkook to get used to the fuller sensation before adding a third. He hasn’t stopped stroking Jungkook’s cock the entire time, occasionally leaning down to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin on the very inside of Jungkook’s thighs. Jungkook can feel his thighs start to shake as his orgasm draws ever closer, and then Taehyung crooks his fingers, stroking firmly over Jungkook’s prostate and Jungkook is gone, crying out, “shit, fuck,” as he spills over himself and Taehyung’s hand. Taehyung doesn’t stop until he’s drawn every last shudder and clench out of Jungkook. As his fingers slip out of Jungkook he’s aware of Taehyung grabbing himself, tugging at his own still clothed cock before he too groans out, letting go of Jungkook’s cock as he comes too.

When Taehyung has finished touching himself he wriggles up the bed and pulls Jungkook into his arms, hugging him tightly as he’s done countless times, kissing him gently on the lips as he’s never done before. It feels both sweet and oddly intimate considering what Taehyung has just done to him. Taehyung murmurs into Jungkook’s hair,

“Thank you maknae,” so quietly that Jungkook barely hears it, but he does and it makes him giggle slightly,

“Think I should be thanking you,” he said, mumbling, and suddenly awkward.

“Don’t get weird,” Taehyung told him playfully, squeezing him tighter, “we’re still the same as we ever were. Can I stay tonight or do you want me to go?”

Jungkook considered the question, he and Taehyung have shared a bed on countless occasions, snuggled up together like brothers. Would it be weirder now for him to stay? Or weirder for him to go?

“Stay,” Jungkook decides, “but we should probably get a bit cleaned up first.

Taehyung yawned hugely, “yeah, that’d probably be sensible,” he agreed. “Meet you back here in a bit?”

Jungkook nodded as Taehyung slipped out of his bed, smiling gently at him.

Jungkook threw himself quickly through the shower and was back in his bed in record time, hair still dripping wet. He wasn’t quicker than Taehyung though who was waiting for him, almost asleep already, Jungkook looked at Taehyung from his doorway, in his bed, eyes closed, hair all over the place, he was surprised that this just seemed normal, trying not to think too deeply about who else in the Bangtan house that Taehyung has had his hands on, trying not to think too deeply about what Taehyung has just done to him, and how fucking good it felt.

 

 

Waking up the next morning with Taehyung, Jungkook is wary. Taehyung is still sleeping, he’s flat on his back, one arm across his face as if to shield out what little light there is in the room, the other resting lightly on his bare stomach, his t-shirt having ridden up in the night, exposing him almost to his nipples. With the covers having been pushed off or fallen off Taehyung while they’ve been sleeping, Jungkook’s eyes are drawn to Taehyung's crotch, where his standard morning wood is tenting out his boxers. It’s not like he hasn’t seen this before, you can’t share a bed with other guys regularly without getting an eyeful, but this morning something feels different. Jungkook shifts himself carefully, lying on one side and propping himself up slightly on one elbow, the other hand slipping down his own boxers to adjust his half-hearted erection, then he’s aware that he’s staring at Taehyung’s cock, and touching his own. He breathes out slowly, not wanting to stop touching himself, mind wandering, was last night with Taehyung a one-time thing? It certainly had been with Yoongi and the last thing Jungkook wants is to get pushed away again. But Taehyung’s cock is just there, tantalisingly within reach, and Jungkook wants to reach out and stroke it, maybe even taste it, and his hand still hasn’t moved off his own cock.

Taehyung’s arm suddenly scrubs at his nose and Jungkook watches as he takes in a big slow breath, chest expanding, and sneezes, making his cock bounce and jiggle. Jungkook reluctantly pulls his hand out of his boxers as Taehyung starts to wake up, turning his face to look at Jungkook. He smiles at him sleepily, taking into account Jungkook’s position and his ragingly hard cock,

“Enjoying the view,” he asked lightly, his voice deeper than usual.

Jungkook freezes, looking at Taehyung with wide eyes, somewhat shocked at being caught practically drooling over Taehyung’s cock.

Taehyungs laughs gently, “stop panicking maknae,” he told Jungkook, reaching for his shoulder and stroking it gently, “you don’t have to do anything.”

Jungkook looked back at Taehyung, and obviously his face has given something away because Taehyung adds, “unless you want to?”

Jungkook just nodded making Taehyung’s face split into a massive grin, “excellent,” he breathed, “help yourself,” he told Jungkook, indicating expansively at his own body.

Jungkook gulped, not sure where to start, but he wasn’t going to pass up on this opportunity.

“What do you want me to do?” he questioned Taehyung breathily.

“Surprise me,” Taehyung grinned back, eyes still not fully opened, “I’m pretty open-minded.”

Jungkook gave Taehyung one more sceptical look, “I haven’t…you know, before.”

Taehyung just raised one eyebrow, adding kindly, “doesn’t matter, what do you want to do?”

Jungkook shrugged, he knows exactly what he wants to do but doesn’t want to freak out Taehyung, although Taehyung looks anything but freaked out right now.

“Can I… taste you?” he asked Taehyung cautiously.

Taehyungs cock jumped in his boxers, “oh fuck, yes, of course you can,” Taehyung replied, grinning again, “fucking best way to wake up.” Helping Jungkook along he pushed his boxers down, freeing his cock and using his feet to push his boxers all the way off.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung’s cock, flushed and solid, curving up on his stomach, and then he thought no more, leaning forward to take it in his hand, squeezing gently, stroking carefully before he lowered his mouth over the head and started to lick at Taehyung.

Taehyung just groaned softly, stroking his fingers gently through Jungkook’s hair, encouraging him but not pushing him.

Ok, so it was a bit of an odd sensation having something like that in your mouth Jungkook thought, Taehyung’s cock feels big and hot but the moans that he’s pulling from Taehyung spur him on and Jungkook explores. He licks and sucks at Taehyung, working out what gets the best response, he tries to take as much of Taehyung into his mouth as he can, but it’s not all of it, Jungkook deliberately allows some saliva to run down the rest of Taehyung's length, using his hand to stimulate where his mouth can’t reach, repeatedly pulling off Taehyung, using his hand to chase his mouth off. Taehyungs hand is grasping his hair tighter now, his fingers pulsing in time with Jungkook’s slides, he can feel Taehyung building up, and knowing he’s about to make Taehyung fall apart under his hands is fucking awesome.

“Kook,” Taehyung moans, “I’m close, so fucking close.”

Jungkook sucks him harder, moving faster, waiting until the last possible moment before moving his mouth off, hand still moving, watching as Taehyung came hard over himself and Jungkook. 

“Jesus, fucking hell,” Taehyung moaned, thrusting his hips into Jungkook’s hand, chasing the last of his orgasm, “shit that was good.”

Jungkook grinned for the first time, proud of himself, making Taehyung giggle, “enjoy that Kook?” he questioned, lazily reaching for Jungkook’s cock and squeezing, making Jungkook arch his own hips into the pressure, “oh yes you did,” Taehyung smirked, “your turn?”

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, watching as Taehyung slid down the bed to take Jungkook into his mouth. Taehyung had done this before, that was clear, he slid his mouth right down Jungkook’s straining cock and Jungkook made the most ridiculous keening noise that he could ever recall making as his cock hit the back of Taehyung’s throat. The warmth and wetness of Taehyung’s mouth and the sensation of his breath in Jungkook’s pubic hair pushed him almost instantly over the edge.

“Shit, fuck, Tae, I’m not going to last,” he moaned out, already overstimulated from sucking off Taehyung, and now this.

He felt Taehyung grin around his cock, and then ridiculously, Taehyung gave him a thumbs up.

“Tae,” he warned one more time through gritted teeth and then he came, maybe even harder than he had last night, down Taehyung’s throat, the sensation of Taehyung swallowing sending further shockwaves through his body, pulling his orgasm out longer than ever.

“Fucking fuck,” he choked out as Taehyung finally slipped off his cock, kissing the tip of it one last time before moving back up the bed so he was facing Jungkook,  
“morning,” he grinned at Jungkook.

Jungkook felt stupidly shy all of a sudden, and he blushed slightly making Taehyung giggle. He reached out and stroked Jungkook’s face, “breathe maknae, we’re cool.”

“We?” Jungkook questioned, confused.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “just you and me, friends, bandmates, same as we were yesterday morning.”

“Friends?” Jungkook echoed, confirming with Taehyung.

“Yes,” Taehyung told him, “nothing more, don’t go falling in love with me,” he smirked making Jungkook roll his eyes back at Taehyung, “just an added layer to the friendship Kook, making each other feel good, that’s all.”

“Ok, good,” Jungkook breathed, relieved.

“Felt good right?” Taehyung questioned.

Jungkook sighed deeply, a slow smile spreading across his face, “so good.”

“Of course,” Taehyung tried to bow lying down, “at your service.”

Jungkook shoved him playfully, “idiot,” he muttered.

Taehyung snickered, “right, thanks for that,” he said lightly, pecking Jungkook on the lips one more time, “I’m first in the shower, practise this morning huh?”  
Jungkook nodded.

“Ok, so don’t be weird later, alright?” Taehyung concluded, gathering his clothes up and slipping on the minimum to be decent on his way to the shower, leaving Jungkook’s room with a smile, leaving Jungkook with his thoughts.

 

 

And then life goes back to normal, dance practise, singing, counselling, eating, hanging out, nothing changes, except occasionally Taehyung seeks out Jungkook or Jungkook seeks out Taehyung, and they mess about, the sneaky hand jobs and blow jobs making being sexiled more bearable. Only once has it been awkward, Jungkook had gone looking for Taehyung fairly late one night, horny and bored, Yoongi still preoccupied in their room, only for Jungkook to hear similar noises from Taehyung and Jimin’s room just before he’d knocked. He’d frozen, hand raised in a fist, and listened, Taehyung’s soft groans recognisable to his ears now, but there had been others, that Jungkook had guessed to be Jimin’s and he’d recalled Taehyung alluding to the fact that he and Jimin had a similar friends with benefits agreement going on, and he’d walked away. He hadn’t gone far, banished from his own bedroom, now painfully hard, slightly jealous and with images of what Taehyung and Jimin might be doing right now flashing across his brain. He’d swiftly locked himself in the bathroom, slumping down against the door, shoving the front of his trousers and boxers just low enough to get his hand around his cock, embarrassingly he’d barely started sliding up his shaft before he’d come, streaking white across the bathroom floor, thinking not of Taehyung but of Jimin, images of his perfect ass and what it might feel like dancing behind his eyes.

 

 

Yoongi sighed to himself, throwing an evil look at his laptop which was perched on the bed in front of him. He’s spent god knows how long trying to perfect this damn song, it’s taken months, and still, it’s not right. Other songs have come and gone since he started this one, practically writing themselves, but this one stubbornly refuses to work, he’s lost count of the number of revisions it’s gone through, but nothing is working. He’s frustrated for other reasons too, it’s been nearly two weeks since he’s seen Baekhyun, his group are away, promoting, working hard, and Baekhyun’s normally frequent chatty texts have trickled away to almost nothing. Yoongi gets it, it’s not easy, and he knows Baekhyun must be bone tired and frantically busy, but he misses him, probably more than he should. They’ve never said anything, never confirmed what they are to each other, it’s stupid really, but Yoongi has been too shy to, he hopes Baekhyun knows how much he means to Yoongi. He makes sure to message him at least once a day to check in with him, he sends him little funny things to make him smile, he doesn’t always get a response but that’s ok. With one last look at his laptop screen Yoongi grunts in frustration, shutting the lid with slightly more force than is necessary before sliding it away under his bed for tonight, maybe he should just scrap the entire fucking song. He checks his phone one last time before cocooning himself in his duvet, no response from Baekhyun, he sends another anyway, telling Baekhyun he hopes he sleeps well, and he misses him, it's unusually sappy for Yoongi but he doesn’t care.

He’s just about drifting off when his bedroom door opens and a giggling Jungkook and Taehyung spill into the room, they shush each other in an over the top fashion, obviously taking in Yoongi’s prone figure, but he can hear that they’re drunk, not super drunk, but they’re most definitely not sober. He listens, not moving, as belt buckles are undone, and hearing the rustling of fabric as trousers are removed, he listens as they slide into bed together, talking softly to each other, occasionally giggling a bit too loudly before shushing each other again. Yoongi smiles despite himself, it had been so hard watching Jungkook so broken six months ago, but watching him bulk back out, and relax, and start to play again has been lovely. Watching him go from shrinking away from people’s touch, to tolerating it, to enjoying it again has been great too, he’s proud of Jungkook for handling such an awful situation so well, and moving past it. And then he stiffens because he hears the whispering and giggling change to what sounds suspiciously like kissing, these are no drunken pecks, Yoongi can hear almost obscene noises of tongues and lips joining and breaking apart, he hears soft sighs of pleasure from both of them, what the fuck are they actually doing together? Yoongi’s mind races, thinking hard, he cannot recall seeing either of them behaving differently towards each other, they’ve always had an easy, jokey relationship and, apart from when Jungkook was hurting, they’ve been very comfortable with each other physically, when had it changed to something more?

Yoongi stays resolutely still, he can’t decide for a moment if he should try and slip out of the room, and let them know they’ve been found out, or stay and fake sleep. He deliberates too long, he hears Jungkook reach out to his bedside table and feel about for something, Yoongi’s stomach swirls, it can’t possibly be what he thinks, can it? Jungkook and Yoongi don’t share lube, that’d be too fucking weird, but they use the same brand, so the click of the flip top cap opening is very familiar to Yoongi, he listens as Taehyung and Jungkook continue to whisper and giggle to each other, voices too low to make out the words but the increasing urgency is apparent. He does hear Taehyung sigh out, “oh Jesus, yes,” as Jungkook does something he obviously approves of, and Jungkook’s answering moan as Taehyung returns the favour. The debauched sounds of slick hands moving is obvious despite the muffling effect of Jungkook’s duvet and they’re kissing again, kissing and wanking. Yoongi is beyond torn right now, he should have left when he had the chance, he shouldn’t be still here, listening to this, intruding on this most private of moments, but he doesn’t move, he does listen, and he’s so fucking hard right now. He listens as the slick sounds speed up, and the soft moans intensify. He remembers Jungkook’s moans from when he had been the one to bring him such pleasure, he remembers the feel of Jungkook’s cock in his hand and the feel of Jungkook’s hand around his cock. As Taehyung cries out softly, closely followed by Jungkook, Yoongi comes too, he hasn’t even touched himself, the memory of Jungkook’s hands are enough. He blushes in shame as the last pulses run through his body, fervently glad that the room is so dark. Taehyung and Jungkook share a few more kisses before they fall swiftly asleep, satiated by each other, even their soft snores coordinating with each other. It takes Yoongi much longer to fall asleep, the shame still burning through him, and confusion too, his feelings for Jungkook have been so successfully squashed down that he’s fallen in love with someone else, but listening to him moaning, and coming had brought those feelings back, just a little bit. 

 

 

When he finally gets to see Baekhyun again, Yoongi practically smothers him, mostly because he’s missed him, a tiny part of him needing to squash his Jungkook feelings back away again, but mostly because he’s really fucking missed Baekhyun. Baekhyun is like the energizer bunny, he never damn stops, and he’s always got a grin on his face, he’s like the sunshine to Yoongi’s moon and, as Baekhyun comes in through the door, let in by Namjoon, Yoongi throws himself at him, leaping into his arms, Baekhyun stumbles, valiantly attempting to hold Yoongi,

“Oi, fucking hell, I can’t carry you, get down you idiot,” Baekhyun splutters, lowering Yoongi to the ground, but grinning at his enthusiasm.

Yoongi pulls him in tightly for a hug, kissing him hard, grumbling against Baekhyun’s mouth when his insistent tongue isn’t permitted entry.

“Jesus Christ,” Baekhyun huffs good-naturedly, shoving Yoongi off him, “let me at least say hi to everyone.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, “fine,” he replied, hearing Jimin from the couch speaking to Jungkook in a singsong voice, “someone’s getting sexiled again.”

Yoongi risks a look at Jungkook as Baekhyun is chatting with the others, filling them in on what his group have been up too. He sees Jungkook’s eyebrows flash up in recognition of the truth from Jimin and he watches as Jimin pulls him in for a consoling hug,

“Never mind, you can stay with us, I’m sure Tae won’t mind,” he hears Jimin telling him quietly, smirking.

So Jimin knows too Yoongi thinks, but Jimin and Taehyung have had a casual thing going on for a while, has that stopped? Jimin clearly isn’t bothered if Taehyung has moved on. And then he wonders, does everyone know about Taehyung and Jungkook? Is it just Taehyung and Jungkook or is Jimin involved too? Does everyone apart from him know? Have they kept it from him? And why?

Yoongi shakes his head, trying to clear the mental imagery of half of his bandmates fucking about with each other while the others are hiding it from him, because that’s nonsense, hopefully. He’s growing ever impatient with Baekhyun’s never-ending chattering so he interrupts, grabbing his hand, making the others giggle and groan in equal measures, he drags Baekhyun off to his bedroom amongst a chorus of, ”keep it down,” and “be safe,” following behind them.

Yoongi doesn’t waste time, prepping Baekhyun quickly before pushing inside of him, groaning out deeply as he finally gets what he’s been waiting so damn long for,

“Fuck,” he groans out as he finds his release shortly after Baekhyun, “I love this, I love you.” The words are out before he can censor them, but he doesn’t care, its time.

Baekhyun giggles, “I’m going to assume that’s the orgasm talking,” he quips as Yoongi’s cock slips out of him and they curl around each other comfortably.

Yoongi blushes slightly, he doesn’t do talking about feelings, but he needs Baekhyun to know how he feels, so he shakes his head shyly and mumbles, “not the orgasm.”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun questions, confused, one eyebrow raised.

“Not the orgasm,” Yoongi repeated, slightly firmer this time.

“Wait, what?” Baekhyun asked, a little more stunned, “you…what?”

“Fucks sake,” Yoongi grumbled, “don’t make me say it again.”

Baekhyun’s eyes dart around the room, suddenly he looks uncomfortable, and trapped, and Yoongi doesn’t like the feeling that’s settling over him.

“You love me?” Baekhyun whispered.

Yoongi just nodded, not daring to look at Baekhyun anymore, he wanted this to be a nice moment, kind of romantic, but it doesn’t feel like that at all, and he feels bloody stupid instead.

“Shit,” Baekhyun breathed, “I thought we were, you know, having fun?”

Yoongi can’t even reply, because this started off as fun, it really did, it was only about the sex, but it’s been months now, and they’ve moved beyond just shagging to talking, and hanging out, and sharing stuff. He’s hung out with Baekhyun’s bandmates and friends, as Baekhyun has with his, and everyone treats them as if they’re together, what has he missed?

“Ahh Yoong,” Baekhyun starts awkwardly, “I don’t want to lead you on, I like this, I like what we do, but…” he trails off awkwardly.

And Yoongi gets it, this has been nothing but fun to Baekhyun this whole time, and it hurts, a lot. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault though, because he’s never said, never questioned what they’re doing and what they are to each other, he’s assumed that Baekhyun feels the same, but he obviously doesn’t, and Yoongi wants nothing more than to disappear right now, feeling more than vulnerable being so naked and with his feelings exposed to Baekhyun.

Like he’s reading Yoongi’s mind, Baekhyun looks at him and says, “I umm, sort of need to…” Baekhyun gesticulates a bit, conveying that he has somewhere else to be.

Yoongi just nods, “yeah, that’s cool,” and he shifts to let Baekhyun move, watching him hurriedly pull on his clothes, doing the same with his, feeling like this is probably the last time that he’s going to be seeing this.

Before Baekhyun leaves he pulls Yoongi into a gentle hug and breathes, “I’m sorry,” into Yoongi’s ear before he’s gone, and Yoongi knows it’s over.

 

 

He sits on the edge of the bed heavily, wondering where the fuck he went wrong before the lump in his throat grows so much he can’t swallow past it anymore and a sob escapes him. He flings himself onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow and cries, harder than he can ever remember crying before, his body is wracked and his pillow is wet, why does this hurt so fucking much?

He doesn’t hear the door opening but he does feel Jungkook’s warm strong body get onto his bed and press against his back, arms curling around Yoongi, holding him tight as the sobs continued. He cries for a long time, not even caring that Jungkook is seeing him so broken, hurting for what could have been, what should have been with Baekhyun. Eventually, his sobs subside, and Jungkook speaks,

“What happened?” he asked Yoongi quietly.

Yoongi shrugged, still facing away from Jungkook, making it easier to talk to him, and mumbles,

“It was just fun to him.”

It was obviously enough information for Jungkook to work out the rest, he pulled Yoongi even tighter, “not for you?” he questioned softly.

Fresh tears leaked down Yoongi’s face as he shook his head, “no,” he choked out, voice hoarse from crying and from the pain.

“Oh Yoong,” Jungkook breathed, sympathy oozing out of him, just hugging Yoongi. And as much as he wanted to be alone, Yoongi melts into the comforting hug, needing it more than he would ever have thought for, grateful for Jungkook’s thoughtfulness.

 

 

Jungkook holds Yoongi until he falls asleep, and he doesn’t want to move and disturb Yoongi so he decides to stay with him. As much as Yoongi’s thing with Baekhyun has pissed him off, with Baekhyun taking up so much of Yoongi’s time and being shoved out of his own bedroom, Yoongi’s extreme reaction to Baekhyun leaving has floored Jungkook. He figured that they were more than fuck buddies, the way that Yoongi’s eyes follow Baekhyun around when they’re just hanging out, it’s been pretty obvious that Yoongi has liked Baekhyun a lot. But Jungkook hadn’t paid enough attention to Baekhyun, hadn’t been watching his reactions, and he’s missed the obvious, that Baekhyun was just in it for the sex. He aches for Yoongi, never having fallen in love or broken up with someone he hasn’t experienced this, and he doesn’t bloody want to now.

 

 

It becomes a bit of a habit, Jungkook curling around Yoongi, soothing him to sleep as he cries, occasionally Yoongi sneaking into Jungkook’s bed when he’s been ok to start with, but then woken up crying. And Jungkook cuddles him, consciously and unconsciously, drawn to Yoongi, trying to soothe his pain away, and it’s nice, really nice. Yoongi appreciates it more than he can say, the words not coming, but he knows Jungkook understands. There are the odd extra touches, when Yoongi’s mind has drifted while he’s supposed to be concentrating on something else, Jungkook’s hand has squeezed his, and brought him back to where he should be, and, in a role reversal from six months ago, Yoongi starts to rely on Jungkook more and more heavily.

 

 

Everything comes full circle when Yoongi finds himself in the bathroom, razor in hand one night when Jungkook is away. He recognises the irony, he’s contemplating doing something he hasn’t done in years, and he’s contemplating doing something that Jungkook had done when he went away. He should talk himself out of it, go and find one of the others, find Namjoon, tell him that he needs to talk to someone again. But this will be quicker, the counselling will take time to set up, and Yoongi can’t wait. He sits on the closed lid of the toilet, pulling his boxers up to expose the old scars, heart racing, razor blade in hand. He knows this isn’t the right way, and he’s disappointed in himself that he’s failed to recognise how far he’s fallen, but he hasn’t, and now he’s here again.

At least he isn’t as careless as Jungkook was he consoles himself afterwards, he hasn’t made a scene in the bathroom, hasn’t done it too deeply. He presses some toilet roll into the new wound, waiting for the bleeding to stop, already regretting it, but it’s done what he needed it too, and he resolves that this will definitely be the last time. Bleeding stemmed he carefully wraps the blade in a load of toilet roll, burying it deep in the bin, burying it as deep as his hurt feelings need to be.  
As he heads out of the bathroom he makes his first sensible decision of the night and seeks out Namjoon, asking him quietly to arrange for him to go back to counselling as soon as possible. He watches as first, a concerned look crosses Namjoon's face before it’s replaced with sympathy, and he gets the hug he’s been so desperately craving from Namjoon.

 

 

The next counselling session that Jungkook has scheduled comes with a surprise extra passenger in the car, as Jungkook fastens his seatbelt, Yoongi slips into the car too, shooting him a look that he can’t quite read, he looks back at Yoongi questioningly.

“Ahh, I’m coming too,” Yoongi tells him quietly.

“For you?” Jungkook questions carefully, knowing it’s been quite a while since Yoongi has visited his own doctor.

Yoongi nods, hesitating, and Jungkook prompts him,

“Hey, it’s cool, I know things have been tough with… you know.”

Jungkook watches as Yoongi flushes slightly, his hand moving unconsciously to press where he’d cut, scab still healing. And Jungkook remembers back, to the night when he’d had that embarrassing trip to the hospital, to Yoongi’s admission, he looked pointedly to his hand, remembering Yoongi’s scars.

“Fuck,” he breathed quietly, looking into Yoongi’s eyes, asking without words.

Yoongi nodded just once, chin trembling very slightly but Jungkook saw it and he reached for Yoongi’s hand, taking it off the wound and lacing their fingers together,

“Oh no,” he said quietly, “it had been so long?”

Yoongi nodded again, “I’m an idiot,” he mumbled.

Jungkook shook his head, “you aren’t,” he told Yoongi sincerely, “what happened to the piercing plan?”

Yoongi hiccupped out a laugh at the unexpected question, “it was too late at night.”

The ridiculousness of the logic made them both giggle slightly and they shared a look of understanding, squeezing each other’s hand tightly the entire way to the doctor’s office, only letting go when they headed to their different consulting rooms.

 

 

At the gym, close to the mirror, watching himself do bicep curls, supposedly to keep an eye on his form but Jungkook knew the mirrors were there as much for vanity as anything else, he’s aware that someone is watching him. He can’t see them clearly, they are too far back, but this person is staring and it’s putting Jungkook off. This is an exclusive place, it’s not like he’s going to get bothered by paparazzi or crazy fans here, so having someone actually pay him attention here is weird, and disconcerting. He huffs in frustration, returning the weights and glaring at the watcher in the mirror, letting him know he’s been spotted. His discomfort is soon relieved when the person comes closer, and he can see it’s Baekhyun, familiar big grin on his face.

“Hey Kook,” Baekhyun says when he’s close enough, “looking good.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook told him, “freaked me right out then for a second.”

“Sorry,” Baekhyun replied, “couldn’t tell if it was actually you or not.” 

Jungkook looked at him so sceptically that Baekhyun laughed, “seriously man,” he said, “I’m short-sighted as fuck and haven’t got my contacts in right now.”

Jungkook’s face softened and he grinned back, “ahh, fair enough, I’ll forgive you then,” he added lightly.

“How’s, umm, Yoongi?” Baekhyun asked him quietly, face turning serious.

Jungkook looked at him harder, unwilling to betray Yoongi in any way, but wanting Baekhyun to know what he’s done.

“Hurting more than I’ve ever seen,” Jungkook answered honestly, making Baekhyun wince.

“Shit,” he breathed, “I really had no idea.”

“How could you not?” Jungkook asked him frustrated, “it was fucking obvious.”

“You reckon?” Baekhyun replied, surprised, “to me his words said one thing and his actions another. There was someone else for him, he hardly bloody shut up about him.”

“Wait, what?” Jungkook questioned, “he was all about you.”

Baekhyun shook his head, “nope, I liked him, I really did, but I couldn’t allow myself to fall for him, I would have been dumped sooner or later, he’s in love with someone else, even if he hasn’t realised it.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook breathed, confused.

Baekhyun smiled, “ you really have no idea do you?” he questioned kindly.

“About what?” Jungkook questioned, frustrated with Baekhyun and this conversation.

“Yoongi loves you,” Baekhyun spelt out boldly, “like, really loves you, you are practically all he talks about, all he worries about, who he watches…” Baekhyun tailed off and all Jungkook can hear in his head is white noise, because this cannot be true, Yoongi has made a point of keeping him slightly at arm’s length for a very long time, apart from that one slip up.

“That’s not true,” is all he can manage to reply.

Baekhyun reaches for Jungkook’s arm and squeezes it comfortingly, “it is,” he told Jungkook, then looking at him shrewdly added, “he’s not the only one is he?”

“The fuck are you talking about?” he asked, shaking Baekhyun’s hand off him, not liking what Baekhyun was insinuating.

“Oh shit,” Baekhyun groaned, “you two are such fucking idiots, it’s obvious if you’re paying attention, you two like each other.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Jungkook mumbled, not even caring right now that by that statement he was pretty much confirmed to Baekhyun that he did have feelings for Yoongi.

“He really does,” Baekhyun insisted.

“You’re wrong,” Jungkook concluded, speaking a little harsher than he should do to someone his senior.

Baekhyun’s shrewd look was back, “something happened and he backed off?” he guessed, making Jungkook’s face flame in response.

“Shit you’re cute when you blush,” Baekhyun giggled.

“Shut up,” Jungkook mumbled.

“Kook, you know as well as I do that Yoongi is a deep thinker right?” carrying on when he gets a nod from Jungkook, “he probably totally over analysed the situation and freaked out.”

Jungkook thinks, that does sound like a very Yoongi reaction to, well, everything.

“Now what?” he shrugged helplessly at Baekhyun.

“Ahh shit, I don’t know,” Baekhyun told him unhelpfully, “it’s not like I’m some sort of relationship guru. It’s probably not the best time to make a move right now though if he’s unhappy.”

Jungkook nodded at the wisdom of that, and he sighed, frustrated. Baekhyun grinned at him, pulling Jungkook in for a quick hug,

“Good luck though, you two are going to be super cute, if you pair of dorks ever get your shit together. Got to go now man, take care huh?”

Jungkook nodded, releasing Baekhyun, “you too,” he said, head full of thoughts as he watched Baekhyun head away.

 

 

It’s in his third counselling session that his doctor starts to question Yoongi a bit deeper about his roommate. He had no idea that he’d said Jungkook’s name so much, that he’d been relating the vast majority of things he’s been talking about to Jungkook, but the counsellor has noticed and she wants to explore this with him. The first time she brings up Jungkook, Yoongi corrects her, he was here to talk about Baekhyun and his dealing with their breakup, after all, then he’s talking about Jungkook again and the doctor gently points this out to him. Yoongi sighs, frustrated, and starts talking about Baekhyun again, and veers off to Jungkook, again. This time he stops himself, more aware of what he’s saying, he pauses, unsure of where to go, the rest of the session being awkward and stilted. He’s given homework of sorts, which makes him roll his eyes, it’s pretty simple on the face of it, to consider how his relationship with Baekhyun differs from his one with Jungkook.

And he does, endlessly over the next week, thinking, analysing, making excuses to himself, and finally admitting to himself, his feelings for Jungkook have never gone away, he may have squashed them and ignored them but they are there, and he’s cautiously started to unpack them. But it’s making room sharing with Jungkook so much harder, Jungkook is the same, seriously lacking in modesty now that his body is back, and Yoongi is painfully aware whenever Jungkook is even slightly naked that he’s looking, and watching. Whatever this thing he has going on with Taehyung is kept behind closed doors and mercifully Yoongi hasn’t been subjected to it at close hand again, but he’s hyper-aware now that occasionally they disappear together, reappearing afterwards grinning and flushed, and he’s more jealous than he has any right to be. 

He doesn’t know what to do for the best, clearly, these feelings aren’t going away in any big hurry, but there is so much to consider. Does Jungkook even like him in that way? What about his relationship with Taehyung? How would anything happening between the two of them affect the group? And, ultimately, is it worth it? These questions swirl around in Yoongi’s mind endlessly, and he’s no closer to finding any answers, it’s frustrating as hell. What he feels for Jungkook makes his feelings for Baekhyun pale in comparison which is both exciting and terrifying. He had been the strong one, when Jungkook was suffering, and now it’s the other way around, Jungkook is holding him up, they unconsciously switch between roles depending on what the other needs. Sometimes it feels like it’s him and Jungkook against the world, like he could achieve anything with Jungkook at his side. Everyone else, friends, family and teammates are mere satellites, circling around this ridiculous, frustrating and gorgeous man with his big soulful brown eyes and a wide grin that frames his fucking adorable bunny teeth, a man that Yoongi finally admits to himself is at the very centre of his existence. The question is, what now?

 

 

After Baekhyun told Jungkook straight that Yoongi had feelings for him, Jungkook has been watching, he needs to know if Baekhyun is right. So he checks Yoongi out more frequently, and more often than not, he’s already watching Jungkook. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, dancing, Yoongi is sneaking glances, singing, Yoongi is watching, eating, watching TV it doesn’t matter, Yoongi’s eyes flit over him so damn often, and Jungkook has to admit to himself that Baekhyun may well have been on to something. He tests Yoongi, stripping naked in front of him more often, not turning away as he’s done in the past, flaunting his body, and Yoongi looks. 

He’s not the only one to notice, late one night after dance practice, he and Taehyung have stayed back, supposedly to run through one last time but the minute the others have left Jungkook has sunk to his knees in front of Taehyung, taking his cock in his mouth, looking forward to Taehyung returning the favour after, and then Taehyung speaks out,

“So what’s the deal with you and Yoongi hyung then?” he asked, making Jungkook nearly choke around Taehyung's dick. He’d pulled off, making Taehyung grumble and thrust his hips towards a retreating Jungkook.

“The fuck are you talking about?” he replied.

“Forget it,” Taehyung whined, grabbing for Jungkook’s hair, trying to encourage him back.

“No,” Jungkook said, to both Taehyung’s request that he forget it, and resisting Taehyung’s demands to get back on his cock, “what do you mean.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “you two can’t keep your bloody eyes off each other, and he keeps shooting me evil looks when we… you know, have moments,” he smirks.

Jungkook sighed, “Baekhyun said something,” he said, sitting away from Taehyung on the floor.

Taehyung looked regretfully at his half sucked cock before pulling his shorts back up, “like what?” he questioned.

“He reckons Yoongi… you know… likes me,” Jungkook stumbles out.

“You mean Yoongi wants to fuck you? There’s a big damn surprise,” Taehyung grinned.

Jungkook shook his head, “not just fuck me.”

“Date you?” Taehyung gasped, as if that was far more shocking, which in a way it was.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, swallowed hard and nodded.

“Shit,” Taehyung breathed, “how do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know,” Jungkook huffed out, frustrated, “it’s just…a bit… I don’t fucking know.”

Taehyung eyed him, “you’re interested?” he questioned carefully.

Jungkook looked at the floor, unsure how much he wanted to reveal to Taehyung, but he gave a little tiny nod anyway.

“Whoa,” Taehyung said, sounding stunned, “what are you going to do?”

“Nothing,” Jungkook said decisively, “he’s still hurting over Baekhyun.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrow sceptically, “he really isn’t, haven’t you noticed? He’s totally over Baekhyun, over whatever it was that he felt anyway.”

Jungkook eyed him sharply, “you reckon?”

“Fucks sake Kook,” Taehyung groaned, “for someone that spends half his life watching Yoongi you really don’t notice much do you? You’re going to have to talk to him.”

Jungkook screwed up his face at the idea, making Taehyung laugh,

“You’re such a dick,” he said fondly, “now talking of dicks, are you going to get back to sucking mine or you want me to suck you first?”

Jungkook looked apologetically at Taehyung, “I sort of… well, I kind of don’t feel like it anymore”

“Aww shit, you’ve already gone to Yoongi haven’t you? Well, it was nice while it lasted Kook.”

Jungkook looked at Taehyung really guiltily, and Taehyung giggled again, “Jesus, calm down maknae, you don’t owe me anything, go, talk to Yoongi, date him, get married, adopt babies and shit, it’s all good.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes and Taehyung who sprang to his feet, reaching down to pull Jungkook up, “come on, let’s get home.”

 

 

It takes Jungkook more than two weeks to pluck up the courage to actually speak to Yoongi, two weeks of sharing space with him, watching him, feeling Yoongi’s eyes on him, two weeks of missed opportunities and words that won’t come. Two weeks of resisting sharing Yoongi’s bed because suddenly being so close to Yoongi sends shockwaves through his body and causes blood to immediately rush to his dick, it’s getting kind of annoying, especially now he’s made the decision to stop fooling about with Taehyung.  
Then, one night, in the dark of their room when they’re lying in bed, awake but not talking, Jungkook’s mouth runs away with him,

“Hyung?” he starts quietly, checking if Yoongi really is awake.

“Kook?” he gets back.

“Baekhyun said something,” he started, immediately wanting to kick himself, why did he start with Baekhyun?

“Baekhyun said a lot of things,” Yoongi replied lightly.

“He said, that he thought, that you liked me,” Jungkook stuttered.

“I do like you Kook,” Yoongi replied evenly, but his voice is suddenly very slightly strained, if he didn’t know Yoongi so well he probably wouldn’t have noticed.

“No hyung,” Jungkook said back quietly, “like me, you know, like… as a man.”

He hears Yoongi’s little shocked intake of breath.

“When did he say that?” Yoongi asked, making Jungkook snort a bit trying to suppress a laugh.

“Why?” he asked Yoongi.

“Before or after we split up,” Yoongi asked, and Jungkook got it,

“Oh, right, after, saw him in the gym.”

Yoongi doesn’t reply and Jungkook can practically hear him thinking, and probably analysing.

It’s a very long silence before Yoongi speaks again,

“Is it upsetting Taehyung?”

The question shocks Jungkook into silence for a minute too, trying to work out what Yoongi means, but he can’t,

“Is what upsetting Taehyung? Why Taehyung?”

“Me liking you,” Yoongi said quietly, “I know you and Tae are… “He tails off.

“Me and Tae are what?” Jungkook asked, still bloody confused.

“Together,” Yoongi said gently.

“What?” Jungkook questioned, louder than he meant to, “Tae and I aren’t together.”

“But you…” Yoongi tailed off, sucking in a big breath, “it’s kind of obvious when you sneak off you know.”

“Jesus fuck,” Jungkook mumbled under his breath, his face flaming, “we aren’t together, we just, you know, if we were bored or horny.”

“So you’re not together?” Yoongi confirmed, “I mean, I know he’s had a friends with benefits thing going with Jimin for ages, but then you and Tae were, you know. Or the three of you?”

Jungkook properly gasped at that insinuation, “fuck, hyung, really? I’ve never been near Jimin, and Tae, well that was pretty short-lived, and he bloody started it,” he finished in a grumble.

“So you’re not… anymore? With Tae?” Yoongi confirmed.

“Nah, called it off a couple of weeks back when I told him I liked you,” Jungkook said before his brain caught up and he realised what he’d just confessed, again.

It makes Yoongi quiet again, and Jungkook practically cringes himself inside out waiting for a response.

“You like me?” Yoongi finally asks, barely louder than a whisper.

“Mmm hmm,” Jungkook replies.

“So I like you and you like me?” Yoongi asks again.

“Yeah hyung,” Jungkook breathes.

“I don’t know what to say,” Yoongi tells Jungkook and he can hear the strain back in Yoongi’s voice.

“Me either,” he giggles back, “never had a boyfriend before,” and immediately wants to punch himself, why did he say boyfriend?

“Nor have I,” Yoongi told him.

“You haven’t?” Jungkook asks, surprised.

“I’ve had, things, you know, but not been in love with someone who loves me back.” Jungkook can hear the longing in Yoongi’s voice, and he feels it too. 

“What now?” he questions Yoongi quietly.

In response he hears Yoongi getting out of bed, and coming to kneel beside his,

“I don’t really know,” Yoongi confesses, “but I sort of want to do this properly, if we’re going to do this?”

Jungkook nodded, encouraging Yoongi to continue.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Yoongi starts, making Jungkook grin, “will you go on a date with me?”

Jungkook’s face lights up, and he giggles, “like a real date?” he asks.

Yoongi nods in response, “yes please,” he says quietly, leaning in, closing the short gap between them and presses his lips gently to Jungkook’s,

“Thank you,” he murmurs quietly when he pulls back, “I’ll figure something out and let you know when?”

He gets back up and starts to head back to his own bed, turning when Jungkook whines,

“You not staying with me?” Jungkook questions, holding the covers up for Yoongi to slip in.

Yoongi shakes his head, mock-sternly, “Jungkook, we haven’t even been on our first date yet, we can’t sleep together,” he admonishes, eyes shining with barely concealed laughter.

Jungkook grins back, “You really want to do this properly huh?”

Yoongi nods, serious again for a second, “I really do.”

“Ok hyung, sweet dreams then,” Jungkook tells him, watching Yoongi get back into his own bed.

“If I ever manage to fall asleep I can practically guarantee it,” Yoongi tells him sweetly, wrapping himself up.

In the pale light of their shared room, Jungkook can see Yoongi grinning, and he can feel the same grin stretching his own face. Yoongi likes him, and he likes Yoongi, and they’re going to start dating. It’s such a normal thing for ordinary people to do but it feels really kind of special, and Jungkook falls asleep with the smile still on his face, anticipating their first date, and all the dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a third one coming, after the two angsty journeys I could do with writing Yoongi and Jungkook a really happy ending. Plus I'd like to see a cute squishy Yoongi navigating the dating scene and properly courting Jungkook.


End file.
